1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lockable container, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a lockable container or box for securing articles deposited in the container or box and having a detachable lock for use in locking other articles other than the box or container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art lockable containers can be used, for example, to securely store keys in a location that is external to a house. In particular, the keys are placed inside a lockable container that is opened by means of a dial or combination lock. The box additionally contains a shackle that is unlocked by a separate means such as a key. The shackle is used to secure the lockable container to an object such as a door handle. A user can take out a key from the lockable container by opening the combination lock of the lockable container and then enter the house by using the key.
As can be appreciated, depositing keys in the lockable container is safer than hiding the keys under a mat, in a flowerpot, on a door frame or in some other obvious location. A typical prior art lock box is illustrated in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b. Lock boxes such as these are made for a specific purpose and are not available for other purposes, nor do they come in a variety of shapes designed to specifically accommodate a variety of objects. Additionally, prior art lock boxes do not allow allow the lock box to be physically detached from the shackle portion while the shackle remains attached to an object, such as a door knob or handle.
Consumer electronics products such as mobile phones, MP3 players, digital cameras, flash disks and portable game players are popular and are getting lighter and smaller. It is common to carry one or more of these kinds of products at the same time. Notably, these products are high-priced and popular. Accordingly, they are likely to be stolen unless they are protected. Moreover, some of these products may store personal data. Besides the loss of the products themselves, losing these products may result in the loss of personal data that could lead to further problems.
Securing these products while simultaneously enjoying use of them is an important issue. Prior art lock boxes are not usable for securing consumer electronics or other personal item for several reasons. First, the lock boxes are not shaped appropriately to accommodate electronic devices or personal items. Second, the control panels of the electronic device cannot be accessed while the device is in the lock box. Third, prior art lock boxes are bulky and heavy because of their metal construction. Fourth, lock boxes are designed to attach to door knobs and similar fixed objects, not to a piece of clothing or other less sturdy and mobile personal items, such as back packs, purses, belts and the like. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a lock box that is designed for and provides convenient access to electronic devices or other personal items and is light weight but nonetheless robust and secure.